Hunger
by silverlugia
Summary: A KakaXOC piece. A small drabble about Kakashi and Karasu as a married couple. As the wife of the Copy Ninja, Karasu experiences some trouble. This is not part of Feathered Mask; please consider this as a separate piece.


**Hi, everyone! While working on the next chapter of Feathered Mask, this popped into my head, and I couldn't resist writing it down.****  
I was hoping to finish Feathered Mask first before posting this, but I don't have enough patience to wait that long (Feathered Mask will probably take years to finish). Thank you everyone for your patience and support!**

**Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this diversion as much as I enjoyed writing it (I must admit this is a refreshing change from writing angst all the time). Although I believe that the quality of this work is not the best possible, please consider this piece as a gift to those who have stuck with Feathered Mask for so long.**

**_Note (spoiler for Feathered Mask): Like in the latest chapter of Feathered Mask, Karasu is blind._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Kishimoto does.**

Wire-tipped gloves snagged slightly in the thick fabric of my sweater as two hands slid around my waist. A gentle pressure on my shoulder made me pause and lean backwards.

"Welcome back, Kakashi. I missed you very much."

"I missed you a lot, too." His cold lips, pressing against the back of my right ear, made me shudder.

"How was the mission?" Letting go of the kitchen knife, I rested my hand on one of his.

"It went pretty well. We found the target and managed to subdue him, but not before he sliced my cheek open."

"What? Show me," I demanded, twisting in his embrace. A gentle grip guided my searching fingers to his cheek.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Sayuri took care of it." Wiry bristles scratched my fingertips as I traced the trail of scar tissue on his cheek. "Sorry. I need to shave."

"It's okay. You must be tired."

"I'm actually more hungry than anything else."

"Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go take a hot shower while you wait? The food should be ready by the time you're done. I'll make eggplant and miso soup."

"I was hoping for something… different."

"What? I thought eggplant was your favor- mpf!" The rest of my sentence was lost forever as Kakashi swallowed it, his mouth latching onto mine in a sudden movement that knocked me off balance; I fell against the kitchen counter. One of his hands tightened its grip around my waist as the other pressed against the back of my head, pulling me closer. As I came in contact with his icy skin, I involuntarily gasped; Kakashi took the opportunity to force his tongue past my lips to stroke my tongue insistently. The heat of his breath, the pain as the tips of his gloves dug into my body, the ferocity and hunger with which he ravaged my mouth… I couldn't help but release a small cry.

When I could barely tolerate the raging intensity of his mouth any longer, he pulled back the slightest fraction of an inch.

"I'm _hungry_," he rasped, his lips brushing against mine before they began to trace my jawline. My stomach lurched and heat flushed through my face as I understood just what he was driving at.

"Kakashi, w-wait, the water's boiling."

"Then turn off the stove." The contrast between his lips, icy from the blizzard raging outside, and his hot breath made my skin tingle.

"You just… got back from the mission. Don't you want to at least, um, change out of your ANBU uniform?" The way he nipped at the soft skin of my neck made it very hard to think. Eyes fluttering shut, I panted shallowly, tilting my head to the side.

"I was hoping that you could help me." Something fell onto the floor with a sharp clatter; I realized from the sound that he must have taken off his armguards.

"You don't, ah, even want to take a s-shower? It'll help you relax and war… warm up."

"I can think of better ways to warm up." One of his hands slipped under the hem of my sweater. I shuddered, my back arching slightly as he dragged his gloves lightly against my skin. "But I still stink from the mission. I probably _should_ take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Kakashi!" Could he see the way I was burning bright red? I didn't think he was paying attention, but he could probably feel how fast my heart was beating as he sucked hungrily at the pulse point under my jaw. Against my will and to my increased embarrassment, a soft moan escaped my lips; his responding growl, which reverberated against my skin, stoked the heat beginning to pool in my stomach.

"What's g-gotten into you? You've just gotten home and you're already…"

"What do you mean, what's gotten into me? I have a beautiful wife that I love very much." His mouth continued its journey down my neck. "I haven't seen her in two weeks." One wire claw was tracing my ribs, getting dangerously close to my chest with each pass. "Don't you think that, like any normal, healthy husband, I'd want to jump my wife as soon as I got home?"

"I think that _most_ normal, healthy husbands would be too exhausted to do _anything_ to their wives except ask them what they cooked for din- ah!" I broke off with a sharp cry as Kakashi bit into the side of my neck. The hand stroking my ribs reached up to gently cup the curve of my chest, while the other snaked down my pants to roughly squeeze my thigh.

"You were saying something?" His lips curved in a smirk before continuing their agonizing assault on my neck. I swallowed, the glowing heat in my stomach suddenly vanishing into a cold pit.

His use of the words "husband" and "wife" had sent a stab of pain through my chest. All of a sudden, I felt …detached, unable to feel or respond to Kakashi's touch.

"Karasu? What's wrong?" His voice, tinged with concern, sliced through my haze of dizziness. He must have sensed my sudden lack of response.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I turned my face away from his hot breath.

"Don't tell me that. I'm your husband. I know something's wrong." I squeezed my eyes shut as another pang shot through my stomach. "Please tell me what happened."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Was I… being too rough?" At my lack of response, he sighed softly, the puff of air brushing against my ear. "I'm sorry. I'm such a jerk. I didn't even ask you how you were before I started attacking you like some dog in heat. I even bit you." He gently licked the wound before nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what's wrong? Could you please tell me?" Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he waited patiently as I opened and shut my mouth several times, struggling to put my feelings into words.

"I… had a physical checkup the other day." His grip on my waist tightened; I winced as the tips of his gloves dug into my skin.

"What happened? Are you sick?"

"No, nothing like that! Everything's normal."

"Good."

"But that's the problem, Kakashi! Everything's _normal_! Nothing happened!"

"I'm not exactly sure I understand." He spoke slowly, his voice twisted in slight bewilderment.

"It's just that… I haven't… we haven't…" I swallowed, my neck and face flushed with hot blood. "I'm not p-pregnant!" Several seconds passed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know! I don't know anymore!" My voice cracked; I made to pull away, but was stopped when his grip on my waist tightened.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Let me get this straight." He paused. "So you want to be pregnant?"

"I don't know!" To my horror, I felt hot liquid seep from my eyes and begin to trickle down my face.

"Please, Karasu, talk to me. I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what's going on if you just cry." Wiping my cheek, Kakashi took my hand, led me out of the kitchen, and pulled me onto the sofa. "Sit here. Tell me what happened."

"I d-don't know how to explain it!"

"You have to try. Otherwise I can't understand what's going on." His hand rubbed comforting circles on my back as I took several shuddering breaths.

"T-the other day, when I w-went to go buy some vegetables, I met one of the Elders."

"Which one was it?"

"I t-think it was the woman. S-she asked me how I was doing, all that stuff. Then she… she…"

"What did she do?"

"S-she asked me… if I was with child yet." After a long pause, Kakashi gave a hoarse bark of incredulous laughter.

"Are they _still_ going on about that?"

"And when I told her I wasn't, she sounded really disappointed and… and she _wished me the best of luck_!"

"What?"

"And it's not just the Elders! Tsunade-sama told me that lots of daimyos and important people keep asking her whether Hatake Kakashi's wife is pregnant yet!"

"It's none of their business. Don't pay any attention to them."

"That's easier said than done! Have you heard what people have been saying?"

"Have they been _gossiping _about you?" His voice began to smolder in suppressed anger; his grip on my hand tightened painfully.

"They keep wondering when Hatake Karasu is going to have a child to continue her husband's bloodline."

"We've only been married for five months. It's not that long."

"B-but they keep talking about whether I'm not doing m-my _duties_ as a wife or whether I'm barren or if I… if I…" I swallowed, my throat tight.

"If you _what_?"

"T-they also talk about why someone from such a powerful bloodline married someone from the unlucky, 'dirty-blooded' Kuro clan. And they're wondering if that might have something to do with it." I squeezed my eyes shut, my pulse drowned out by the deafening silence.

"First of all," he growled quietly, his voice hoarse, "whether or not we'll have children is your decision. I would like to raise children with you, but you'll be the one who has to carry the child and give birth to it. If you don't want children, I'll love you every bit as much as if you decided to give me the honor of bearing my child."

"But, Kakashi-"

"Second of all," he continued in a loud voice, "anyone who wonders whether you're doing your _wifely duties_ can come ask me, and I'll tell them _how_ many times we've had sex and _where_ we've done it and _when_ we've done it and _how many positions_ we've done it in and lots of other kinky, explicit details until they burn bright red!"

"Third of all, they have no business insulting my wife by talking about her like she's some dog used for breeding and wondering about how "pure" her blood is or if she's some mongrel. You're the strongest, most beautiful woman I know. Fourth, I don't give a _damn_ if your parents were civilians or if several of your family members died suddenly. Unlucky, my ass. You're from the Kuro clan, and you're the best thing that ever happened in my life." I covered my face with my free hand, the heat radiating from my cheeks burning my skin.

"And fifth of all," his voice softened, "I didn't marry you because I wanted a breeding horse. I married you because I love you very much. I won't care if you turn out to be barren."

"T-thank you." I managed to croak after several minutes, sniffling quietly.

"It's nothing." Wrapping around my shoulders, his arm pulled me against his side as he rested his head against mine. I closed my eyes, savoring his warmth.

"K-Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I think… that someday, I'd like to raise children with you. B-but not now; we just got married and I'd like to… I'd like to spend some time with just the two of us," I stammered, the heat rushing back to my face.

"Thank you." Squeezing my hand, he rested his forehead against mine. Fingering the mask pooled around his neck, I gently tugged at the fabric until my lips touched his mouth. His kiss was tender, sweet; as his tongue tapped lightly at my lips, I carefully took his gloved hand and slipped it under the hem of my sweater to rest on my stomach. He tore his mouth away with a startled gasp, his stubble-roughened chin scraping against my cheek.

"Karasu…?"

"Didn't you say earlier that you w-were hungry?" As I buried my face in his shoulder to hide my dark blush, his delighted laugh rang throughout the room.

"As a matter of fact, I still am." His lips, curved in a grin, pressed against mine once more.

**If you have trouble understanding any details of the plot, please let me know! Please review, and thank you for reading!**

**Note: Just because they're married in this story doesn't mean that this will happen in FM. So please don't have any expectations for FM! Thank you!**


End file.
